Stripper
by rukiruki12
Summary: Desde que viste esos ojos anaranjados en ese bar, supiste que te habías enamorado perdidamente de ese sorprendente chico. (Horrible summary)
1. Chapter 1

Aqui con otra historia..¡No me tiren tomates! D'8 Se que debo continuar otros fanfics u-u Y lo hare ,_,

Advertencia: Los personajes pertenecen a Andrew Hussie.

-un tío loco sadico que le gusta hacer sufrir a sus fans (?)-

* * *

Tú nombre es Jake English y te estas dirigiendo a la entrada de un bar no muy común. ¿Porque?, digamos que es un bar de strippers, los cuales son hombres y quienes entran también lo son, ¡No es que tú fueras homosexual! Más bien eras bisexual o eso creías.

Suspiraste y entraste en ese lugar, te fijaste en las luces que iluminaban todo el espacio y en el adornado el cual no era muy Sofisticado pero era pasable.

Caminas hasta la barra para pedir un trago, mientras bebias no pudiste evitar fijarte en el escenario o lo que la gente dejaba ver, con tú vaso en mano avanzaste algo lento hacia este.

Lo único que lograste ver fue una cabeza rubia y unos brillantes ojos ambar que se dirigieron hacia a ti, de un momento a otro te sentías totalmente nervioso y te quedaste embobado al ver como te dedicaba una sonrisa llena de sensualidad.

Observaste como hacia un gesto con la mano para que te acercaras y jadeaste expectante, diste unos pasos más hasta quedar frente a el, te mordiste el labio al sentir que te sostenía del menton y te analizaba con esos ojos hipnotizantes.

-Dirk Strider.-Dijo con una voz ronca que causó que un escalofrio recorriera tú cuerpo-

-Jake English.-Respondiste sin dudar ni un momento, te sentías atraído hacia el de una forma descontrolada, tus pantalones eran la prueba-

El sonrio mostrando unos dientes completamente blancos, se acerco a ese tubo al cual llamaban caño sin dejar de mirarte ni por un segundo y diste otro trago a tú bebida,en este instante realmente lo necesitabas.

La gente se había alejado de esa zona yendo hacia el otro bailarín, estabas totalmente sólo con ese conquistador experto, el rubio levanto un dedo en señal de que iba a hablar.

-Entonces Jake..¿Porque un chico como tú está aquí?.-Se deslizo por ese bendito tubo de una forma tan lenta y torturosamente seductora que sentías que en cualquier momento te le lanzabas encima-

-.. ¿Un chico como yo?..-Susurraste sintiendo esa presión en tus pantalones aumentar- Sólo vine a divertirme un poco.

-..¿Con que a divertirte, eh?..-El dio una risa traviesa y asentiste algo lento al ver como se acercaba nuevamente a ti-..Es que tienes un rostro tan infantil.

Frunciste el ceño algo molesto, ¿Acaba de decir que tú rostro es infantil?- ¿Qué insinuas?-Dijiste haciendo una mueca-

-No dije que no fueras atractivo.-El rubio negó con la cabeza volviendo a reír- Ese toque infantil te hace tierno.

Sentiste como el calor invadia tus mejillas y te ruborizabas, apenas habías visto a este chico hoy pero sentías que lo conocías de toda la vida, el acerco su rostro al tuyo rozando tus labios con los suyos de una manera ligera, atrapo uno de ellos dándole un suave mordisco, gemiste ante su contacto y viste como el daba una risita.

-Interesante, English..-El rubio bajo del escenario colocandose una camiseta que estaba tirada a un lado, se acerco a ti acorralandote contra este-..Creo..Que podríamos conocernos un poco más.

Te extendió un papel con un número móvil, lo tomaste guardandolo en tú bolsillo al instante- Llámame, sí algún día de está semana te quieres tomar un café o algo.

-Claro..-Sonriente complacido por conseguir su teléfono, depósito un beso sobre tú mejillas y se alejo, lo viste irse con su actitud de "Estoy muy bueno y lo se".

Tú sonrisa se hizo más amplia y abandonaste el lugar

* * *

Bueno, espero q ue les alla gustado esta pequeña mierdecilla sacada de mi mente :B Perdon por lo corto..But es solo el primer capitulo -Si es que lo continuo- Okno ._.


	2. Chapter 2

Aeasfojeosfjiodsjfoidsjfoidsjofidjsoifjdsiof NUEVO CAPITULO (?)

* * *

Un sonido lo despertó de sus tranquilos sueños

Abrió los ojos a la vez que gruñía, ¿Qué cojones era eso?, miro hacia el lado y observó a su hermano menor apoyado en la puerta.

-¿Qué coño quieres, Dave?-Bufaste molesto-

El rubio no respondió, simplemente se acerco a su hermano y le mostró sus lentes quebrados.

Oh..Ahora entendía el porque había venido a su cuarto y tan temprano.

-¿Con que es por eso?..-Sonreiste de lado y te sentaste en tú cama, restregaste tus ojos y lo miraste con tus ojos ambar- Los pise ayer por accidente mientras llegaba a mi habitación.

Dave se pasó una mano por sus mechones rubios y suspiro exasperado, fijos sus ojos de un rojo puro sobre el otro Strider.

-Dirk, podrías encender la luz al menos cuando llegues..-Fruncio el ceño cruzados de brazos-Y..voy a salir con John, Adiós.

Lo miraste curioso y reiste al ver como sus mejillas se ruborizaban levemente, Dave abandono la habitación rápidamente causando que volvieras a dar una carcajada. Al parecer tendrías que levantarte, ya que el sueño había desaparecido mágicamente, suspiraste y saliste de tu cama aun con algo de pereza. Tomaste tu ropa a la vez que ibas hacia el baño, encendiste la ducha dejando tu ropa a un lado obviamente y te sumergiste en la cálida agua, pensabas en relajarte ese día hasta que tu mente comenzó a recordar la noche de hace dos días atrás, unos grandes y brillantes ojos verdes aparecieron en tus recuerdos, sonreiste levemente al recordar al muchacho, se notaba que era algo tímido..y bobo, admitamoslo, pero no podía negar que era jodidamente atractivo.

Te mordiste el labio algo metido en tus pensamientos, cortaste el agua y agarraste una toalla, te secaste algo lento ya que aun tenias un poco de sueño, al terminar te vestiste rápidamente verificando que todo estuviera en orden, ibas a salir del baño pero te detuviste frente al espejo, ordenaste tu cabello y saliste del baño,.

Cogiste tus gafas puntiagudas y te las colocaste, en el momento en que vas a salir del baño tu celular suena inesperadamente, vez el nombre y sonríes.

English.

...

Bufaste por tercera vez al ver que tu ebria amiga se paseaba de un lado a otro dando unas pequeñas risitas de vez en cuando, miraste hacia el lado encontrándose con la reprobadora mirada de Jane, sonriente ante su actitud con la rubia, viste como se dirigía a controlarla. Habias estado algo aburrido este rato así que te pusiste a buscar cosas en tu móvil, sentiste como tu corazón se comenzaba a acelerar de una manera frenética al recordar al rubio, como deseabas volver a verlo, así que..¿Porque no?..

Buscaste entre tus contactos hasta encontrar el bendito numero, por unos minutos dudaste si llamarlo o no, pero la ansias de estar con el te ganaron.

-¿Jake?.-Te derretiste al escuchar esa voz tan seductora, joder English controlate-

-Hola, Dirk..-Tus mejillas se ruborizaron y relamiste tus labios pensando en como pedirle que se vieran en alguna cafetería o algo-

-Hey, ¿Te gustaria salir a caminar o algo así?.-Te quedaste paralizado unos momentos, ¿No habias escuchado mal, no?, en lo absoluto el rubio te había pedido que salieran, saliste de tu trance al escuchar como repetía tu nombre-

-Cla..¡Claro!.-La sonrisa boba que tenias pegada en tu cara nadie te la podría borrar-

Escuchaste una suave risa, oh dios el es tan..Hermoso..Bien, English eso sonó muy homosexual.-Bueno, te espero en la plaza la que esta frente a la biblioteca a las cuatro.-Respondiste con un tímido ''si'' y finalizaron la llamada-

Respiraste profundo y avisaste a tus amigas que ibas a salir, evitaste todas las preguntas corriendo a arreglarte.

* * *

Bueno, no se porque les gusto la mierda esta pero ñe.. xDD Disculpen si me comi alguna palabra uwu y por lo corto ,_,


	3. Chapter 3

Uh ..bueno... ASJHDGRFYEDASSAHGDJGASDHGSDHAGHDGSDAGSADHSAGDSA FSA COÑO! Me hacen llorar con sus comentarios cursis ;w; (?) -Inserte pose dramatica aquí- Weeeeeell...Intentare no demorarme en actualizar este fanfic, ya que esta pareja junto con el DaveJohn (Que por cierto se que debo actualizar ;A; El capitulo¡va en marcha uwu) me enamoraron :33 Pero buano dejemos los comentarios estupidos y que empieze la lectura ^^ (La cual da cancer de ojos [?])

Miraste el reloj una y otra vez, estabas muy impaciente respecto al encuentro entre tú y el rubio, en realidad no faltaba mucho eran las 15:30. Te pasaste una mano por el cabello sintiendo como tu piernas temblaban levemente, joder si que deseabas volver a verlo, ¡Nunca lograbas quitarte de tu cabeza ese par de ojos ambar!, sentias como si analizara cada parte de ti cada vez que los mirabas. Te apoyaste en la pared que había detras tuyo, sí, habias llegado 30 minutos antes de lo citado, nadie te manda a hacer estas cosas English..Nadie..

-Hey, si te haz demorado bastante.-Escuchaste esa voz que tanto deseabas volver a oír y sonreiste, espera, te acaba de hablar ironicamente.-

Te giraste y bufaste levemente, para luego entrar en un estado de verguenza.-Y-Yo...Bueno..-Piensa rápido, English-..Tenía..¡Tenía que venir a hacer unas compras para una amiga!..-Bravo, Jake, bravo-

Lograste ver como su expresion cambiaba a una algo molesta, ¿Estaría celoso?, ¡Imposible!, ¿Porque alguien como el sentiría celos?.-Con que una amiga..Vamos.-Dijo improvisadamente a la vez que te tomaba del brazo-

-¿A donde vamos?- Cuestionaste con curiosidad y algo confuso tambien-

El se detuvo y se giro, te miro alzando una ceja.-¿No tenías que hacer unas compras?.-Recordaste tu pequeña mentirita de hace unos segundos y tragaste saliva temiendo ser descubierto-

-E-Eh..¡Sí, vamos, vamos!..-Avanzaste a paso grandes, sentias perfectamente como te observaba, te mordiste el labio algo nervioso-

Miraste como el te alcanzaba y comenzaba a caminar a tú lado, ahora parecieras que te fueran a asesinar en cualquier momento, ¿Porque?, pues mirabas para todos lados intentando no hacer nada ridiculo de lo normal frente a el, suspiraste y te pasaste una mano por el cabello, actua normal, English, ¡NORMAL HE DICH..!

Y Caiste al suelo al por culpa de ese maldito cartel que se cruzo en tu camino, gruñiste y viste como Dirk te extendia su mano. La recibiste avergonzado por la situacion, pero te calmaste al ver como el muchacho te regalaba una sonrisa pequeña, algo es algo.

...

Por dentro te estabas ahogando a carcajadas por la actitud de Jake, dios..Sí era adorable, se notaba que estaba nervioso por su presencia, sonreiste de lado al ver como suspiraba algo más confiado, te acercaste al el y le volviste a tirar del brazo, viste como las mejillas del pelinegro se ruborizaban de una manera tan inocente que no pudiste evitar morderte el labio, caminaste..bueno, casi corriste hasta el mercado más cercano sintiendo tambien tú rostro algo ardiente.

Entraron al supermercado sin soltarle aun del brazo, te detuviste y le miraste detenidamente, le soltaste.-¿Qué es lo que tienes que comprar, English?.-Hablaste mirandolo por encima de tus gafas-

Jake lo miro aún ruborizado.-Cajas de _Betty Crocker._-Dijo con ese acento tan distinguido-

¿_Betty Crocker?_, eso le decía que la amiga del chico de ojos verdes le gustaba cocinar o estaba relacionada con eso, asentiste y seguiste al pelinegro hasta la sección de dulces, ingredientes, cosas para cocinar, ¿Bien?. Observaste como Jake metía unas cuantas cajas al canasto que había tomado hace unos momentos, luego se dirigieron al cajero para pagar.

Al parecer por fin iban a poder ir a tomarse un bendito café o lo que fuera, cruzaron la calle y llegaron al parque, caminaron a un paso lento en un silencio comodo para ellos, en el momento en que vas a hablar tu jodido celular suena, miras al English y le pides un momento.

Contestas algo molesto, al fin y al cabo la persona que acaba de llamar interrumpio la tranquilidad, leiste el nombre colocando los ojos en blanco.-¿Qué sucede?.-Te alejaste un poco del pelinegro, esperaste que la rubia contestara.

-¡Dirk!, ¿Quieres salir conmigo y Janey?.-Sorprendentemente no estaba ebria, suspiraste-

-Lalonde, estoy ocupado.-Miraste al de lentes un momento impaciente-

-Oh..Ocupado, ¿Eh?..-Escuchaste el tono meloso de la rubia y reiste leve- Esta bien, te dejare tranquilo, ¡Pero me tendras que contar!.

-Sí, sí.-Finalizaron la llamada y volviste donde Jake rascandote la nuca, el te miro sonriendo volviendo a sonrojarse-

Se sentaron en el pasto y se miraron el uno al otro, el más comenzo a reirse nerviosamente, Oh dios sí es adorable, no te diste cuenta cuando lo habias tomado del menton. El entre abrio los labios intentando decir algo, pero no salio nada más que un suspiro deseoso de probar sus labios.

-Di-Dirk..-Susurro el mirandote con esos grandes y hermosos ojos, rozaste tus labios con los de el intentando no ser brusco-

-Shh..-Le hiciste callar juntando sus labios en un dulce beso, se besaron a un ritmo lentro disfrutando del momento-

.w. ... -Huye gaymente antes de recibir tomates por haber terminado el capitulo en esa escena- ASADSAFDASJHJKASDKHASDA ¡Se joden! :333 uwu Espero que les alla gustado 8DD

í


	4. Aviso

Emm..Bueno, guys.. No he podido actualizar ni podre por unos dias más, talvez el viernes pueda u.u Mi pc no tiene internet y borraron todos los archivos ;-; ¡Prometo que hare un capitulo bien largo! :C Y en la que estoy no tiene teclado y escribir con el de pantalla demora ;-;. Sayonara.


End file.
